Le Plus Dur Des Adieux
by P'tite-Cacahuete
Summary: "J'arrive tout de même à me retourner, à te faire dos. A présent, tout est fini, terminé. Nos chemins ne se croiseront plus, nos routes sont désormais séparées..." Pensées de Tony à Ziva. Se situe pendant leur adieu. Spoiler saison 11.


_Coucou tout le monde ! _

_Voici mon premier écrit sur FanFiction. Ce sont les pensées de Tony à l'égard de Ziva pendant leur adieu. (/!\ attention spoiler saison 11 /!\). J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Juste une chose, comme vous pouvez déjà vous en doutez, Tony et Ziva ne m'appartiennent pas, hé oui dommage !_

_Allez bonne lecture !_

* * *

Je t'accompagne.

Je te vois pour la dernière fois, j'en ai conscience.

Je ne peux rien dire, seulement t'admirer.

Tu es sublime comme toujours.

Mais il y a quelque chose en plus dans ton regard, quelque chose que je n'ai pas a l'habitude de voir sur toi, une lueur de tristesse.

Je peux même voir tes yeux briller.

J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te dire que je serais toujours là, de ne plus jamais te lâcher.

Mais à quoi bon mentir ?

Tu veux rester ici, en Israël, là où tu es née, là où tu as grandi, et moi, je veux rentrer chez moi, là où j'ai ma place.

La vie nous sépare, c'est ainsi.

Accepter la réalité et tout ce que l'on peut faire désormais.

Mais c'est dur, bien plus que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Je te regarde encore, mes yeux perdus dans les tiens.

J'ai l'impression que je ne m'en détacherai jamais.

Et pourtant il le faut.

Un pas devant l'autre, je m'avance doucement vers mon avenir, un avenir pleins d'incertitudes, un avenir sans toi.

Ta voix, me parvient.

Je bois avec avidité chacun de tes mots, chacune de tes paroles.

Je voudrais que jamais tu ne s'arrêtes de parler mais je sais que c'est impossible.

Tes phrases sont lourdes de sens, mais ne servent à rien, je sais déjà ce que tu ressens, je connais déjà tes sentiments.

Doucement tu t'approches de moi et je fais de même.

Nos yeux se croisent, nos lèvres se scellent.

Je m'accroche désespérément à ce dernier baiser.

Je te communique tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

Je passe une main dans tes cheveux.

Je me sens bien, j'aurais aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais, mais les secondes passent.

Lentement, je romps le contact, non pas parce que j'en ai envie, mais parce que je manque d'air.

Après un autre rapide baisé, je m'éloigne et prononce cette phrase.

Cette phrase qui sonne tellement vraie.

"Le plus dur demi-tour de ma vie."

J'arrive tout de même à me retourner, à te faire dos.

A présent, tout est fini, terminé.

Nos chemins ne se croiseront plus, nos routes sont désormais séparées.

Je monte, une à une, les marches de l'escalier qui me sépare de mon avion.

J'ai l'impression de devoir employer des efforts surhumains pour y parvenir.

Arrivé en haut, je me retourne, te lance un dernier regard, un dernier sourire.

Je te vois, pleurer à chaudes larmes.

C'en ai trop.

Je voudrais courir vers toi, te blottir contre moi, mais je ne peux pas, je ne le pourrais jamais.

La vue de tes larmes me fait tellement souffrir, te voir triste m'est insupportable.

Je finis, dans un dernier effort, par pénétrer à bord du véhicule qui m'emmènera loin de toi.

C'est le cœur gros que je te quitte.

Un dernier échange visuel à travers l'hublot et l'avion s'envole.

Rapidement les minutes défilent, les heures, en même temps que les kilomètres.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de compter de combien nous sommes, à présent, séparés.

Plus l'avion s'éloigne, plus je me sens vide.

Tu manques à l'appel, à mon appel.

Je peux encore sentir le goût salé de tes lèvres, encore les sentir contre les miennes.

Je repense à toi, je repense à nous, à tout ce que nous avons vécu, à tout ce que nous ne ferons jamais.

Je repense à toutes les occasions manqués, à toutes ces fois j'ai failli faire le premier pas mais où j'ai manqué de cran.

Je m'en veux, tu sais.

Mais après tout, peut être que ce n'est pas ma faute, peut être que nous ne méritions tout simplement pas notre fin heureuse.

Et pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semble une éternité, je sens une petite goutte rouler le long de ma joue, puis jusque dans mon cou pour venir mourir contre mon tee-short.

D'autres larmes suivent la première.

Je ne parvins pas à les stopper, je n'en n'ai pas la force.

Si tu me voyais dans cet état, tu aurais sûrement pitié.

Je me rappelle des paroles de mon père lorsque j'étais petit : "Un DiNozzo ne pleure pas."

Je pousse un bref soupir.

Je repense à toi.

Tu mérites que je pleure, tu mérites chacune des larmes que je m'apprête à verser.

Et je continuerai, jusqu'à que mon corps refuse de perdre une goutte de plus.

Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement, tout simplement parce que _je t'aime._

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Peut être qu'une petite review m'apportera la réponse... Qui sait ? _

_Dans tout les cas merci d'avoir lu. Je voulais vraiment écrire quelque chose sur cette fin et maintenant c'est chose faite, je suis ravie. Le petit couple Tiva va tellement me manquer..._

_Allez au revoir !_


End file.
